Destiny
by WritesFromTheHeart
Summary: Roxas ran away from home after realizing no one cares if he is alive or not...until he met Alex girl OC So its a little bit of Roxas/OC please no flames.


He was alone. No one seemed to care if he was alive. This blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty would be loved. He just didn't know it yet.

He sat down on a rock…alone. No one ever gave him a second glance nor a second thought. He might as well be dead. That's what he always thought. _"If no one even cares about me, then why should I be alive right now?"_ He kicked a rock and allowed his eyes to follow it all the way to the tree. He looked up from the rock towards the trunk of the tree. There is where he first locked eyes with her.

She was watching him for a while. He was always quiet and always by himself. She found him…interesting. She had red hair and piercing green eyes. Her piercing green eyes watched him until he kicked the rock. Her eyes followed it all the way to her feet. She looked down at the rock, then back at him. Their eyes locked in an instant. She shyly blushed and ran away.

He watched as the red-haired girl who seemed to be around his age, blushed and ran off until she was out of sight. The blonde haired boy stood up and walked over towards the tree. He looked around and felt something under his shoe. It was the rock. He picked it up and examined it. _"Who was she?"_ The thought rang through his head as he dropped the rock into his pocket and walked over to the beach. He sat down under a shady tree and slowly fell asleep.

She slowly peeked out from behind her hiding spot which was a huge rock mostly used for climbing. She couldn't see the blond-haired boy at all. She decided she would search for the boy. She walked over towards the rock she saw him sitting on and sat down. She hoped by looking around she could see where he might of went from here. She stood up and followed some footprints in the sand leading out to the beach. Looking around she saw the blonde-haired boy asleep under a big shady tree.

He woke up to see the sun had disappeared and the moon shining down onto the dark-blue ocean. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _"I cant go home now."_ The truth was, he could never go home now. He had ran away this morning. His parents never paid any attention to him. The only attention he got was from his father, and it wasn't too positive. He was sick and tired of listening to his parents fight, and having his father come in and blame him for all of it. He heard something behind him. He got up and turned around to see the red-haired girl standing and smiling at him.

She smiled at him. He gave her a weak smiled back. She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't just tell him she had been following him, so she just decided to start off simple. "What's your name?" The blonde-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…Roxas." He let his hand fall by his side. She smiled and let out a little giggle. "Hi Roxas. My name is Alex." She walked over towards him and sat down under the tree waiting for him to join her.

He looked down at her. She was beautiful. He sat down next to her and looked up at the stars. He never really talked to anyone. You could say he was somewhat anti-social. He wanted to know so much more about her, but he didn't know where to begin. "So Alex…" He started to rub the back of his neck again. He noticed how he only did this when he was nervous. "Yes Roxas?" He blushed a little at the sound of his name. "Uh…how old are you?" She smiled. "I just turned fifteen last week." He forced his hand down to his side. "Oh cool. Happy belated birthday then." She let out a small and cute giggle. "How old are you Roxas?" He looked down at the sand and began to scribble. "Im also fifteen as of a moth ago…I think."

She looked at him confused. _"Why wouldn't he know when he was born?"_ She watched him scribble in the sand. "Why do you think?" She felt kinda bad asking him this. Almost like it was none of her business. He stopped scribbling and wiped it all away. "My parents never celebrated my birthday…it almost seemed like they never really knew when it was." She was beginning to get more curious the more she talked to him. "Oh, why are you here instead of at home?" She knew she hit a soft spot when he looked down in silence. She felt really bad now. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder making him look up at her. "Im sorry." He smiled. "Its okay…its just that I ran away this morning because it seemed like my parents didn't even cared if I was alive or not." She looked down. "Don't say that."

He looked at her hair as it fell across her piercing green eyes. He knew she felt bad for him. He didn't know how he knew because no one ever felt anything towards him other than hate or aggression. "Its okay." He placed his hand on her shoulder this time. She wouldn't look up at him, so he pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "What's wrong Alex?" She looked up at him. The usual glimmer in her eyes had disappeared. "I ran away too." Roxas's head began to throb. He didn't know how to react. He just put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. He heard her let out a deep sigh before she fell asleep with a single tear rolling down her cheek. All Roxas could do was sit there and hold her tight trying not to cry.

She woke up to the sound of little children playing. "Roxas?" She looked around. The blonde-haired boy was gone. She leaned back against the tree. _"I scared him away…nice going Alex."_ She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the ocean breeze against her face. "Alex?" She quickly opened her eyes and saw Roxas standing in front of her with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey Roxas! I thought you left." She jumped up and hugged him. "Why would I leave?" She quickly let go of him and giggled. "Because I thought you thought I was weird or something." Roxas stepped back and smiled. "I don't think you are weird at all, besides, we need each other right now…right?" She smiled.

He knew they had to stick together through this tough time. He really liked Alex. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They only had each other now. He looked at her beautiful green eyes and smiled. All of a sudden out of nowhere, his nerves disappeared. "So what do we do now Roxas?" He felt the sense of leadership come upon him. He needed to take care of Alex as well as himself. "I found a little secret place we can stay at until things get better." She walked over to him and smiled. "Show me." He placed his hand on her back and led her to the secret little cave that was covered by some bushes. He moved the bushes out of the way and let Alex go in first. "Welcome to our new home." Roxas stood back and smiled at Alex's reaction. She was in awe.

She looked back at Roxas and smiled. "This place is amazing!" She hasn't had a home for a while now. She was so glad she decided to talk to the blonde-haired boy. _"Roxas. His name is Roxas stupid."_ Even though she clearly knew his name, she loved to refer to him as the blonde-haired boy. She heard Roxas smirk. "I know. A friend and I used to come here all the time when we were younger until he moved away." She didn't want to push anymore buttons, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. "Oh." She heard him let out another smirk as he walked closer. "Yeah, I love this place. Its exactly how we left it." She walked over to a wall that had drawings all over it. "Is this…me?"

Roxas walked over and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah…it is…" He was surprised to see an old chalk drawing of Alex in his drawing style. Alex sat down in front of it. "But how?" Roxas at down next to her and examined it. "Im not sure…" All that Roxas could remember about the drawing was that it came from his dreams that began after Sora moved. "My dreams." Alex looked over at Roxas. "What dreams?" Roxas just stared at the drawing. "You…well this girl…" Roxas placed a hand on the drawing. "She came to me in my dreams after my friend moved…kinda like she was replacing him or something." Alex stood up and started to pace.

She was getting nervous now. _"Dreams…his…mine…"_ "Alex?" His voice made her stop in place. "Yeah Roxas?" He continued to stare at the drawing. "You know something…don't you?" She started to pace again. _"How do I explain this to him?"_ "Alex." His voice was stern. She decided to sit down against the wall and let it all out. "Roxas…there is something important I need to tell you. Now its not going to make total sense right now, but I need you to listen." She looked over at Roxas who was slowly nodding his head. She decided to close her eyes and continue. "Roxas…I have powers. Powers to control my own dreams…and others. I can somewhat communicate through people's dreams."

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He understood it, but he just couldn't believe it. "Like mine when I was younger?" He turned his head and saw Alex nodding. His eyes wandered back to the drawing. She continued. "Yes. One night I wished to meet someone who I could talk to…someone that I could one day…" She just stopped. Roxas couldn't stay still. He began to pace himself._ "Calm down Roxas…just clam down…"_ "One day what?" His voice came out more stronger than he expected. She took a deep breath and continued. "One day I can fall in love with…my soul mate." Roxas stopped in place. He wasn't hearing this.

She looked down and began to cry. "Its all because of that stupid organization thirteen!" She wiped away her tears. _"Why did I just say that?"_ She dug hear head into her knees. _"Please don't ask…"_ "What is that?" "Busted." She stood up ready to tell him everything. "Organization thirteen. They kidnapped me when I was little. They gave me this power…they are after you Roxas. They made me talk to you…that's why I ran away. I was falling for you fast Roxas and I didn't want you to get hurt." She looked up at his eyes. She was searching them for an answer. "So they know who I am?" She nodded. "Yes…they put you in that foster family when you were two. You were supposed to come back to them when you were ten…but they had problems reaching you…until they got a hold of me…"

He was in shock right now._ "Was this really happening to me right now?"_ "Roxas." He looked over at her. "What?" She looked down. "Im sorry." He couldn't be mad…not now. She helped protect him…how could he be mad at that. "Are they still after me?" She nodded. "Yes, but without me, they don't have a chance of finding you." _"…without her…I cant live without her now…"_ "Alex." She looked up at him tears still in her eyes. "What Roxas?" He walked over and helped he up. "I need you now more than ever…promise me you will never leave me." She smiled and nodded. "I promise Roxas…I promise." He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

THE END!!


End file.
